


The Loan

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not canon for Infinity War or Endgame, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Public Sex, Romance, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Some time after the events ofThor Ragnarok, Loki has joined the Avengers.  He and Tony have been arguing ever since, and one night they decide to take the fight outside.





	The Loan

It wasn’t that Loki had forgotten what he and Tony were fighting about. It was something about tonight’s Avengers meeting; some disagreement on how to proceed with some project. Tony had been arrogant and insufferable as usual, and Loki had let things escalate on purpose. He liked to bait him. It made Loki feel in control, but then Tony tended to keep talking until he’d somehow stolen the power. That was supposed to be Loki’s trick, and he was angry that Tony was so good at it. Loki wanted to fight with their bodies instead of their words for once, so he told Tony to put on his suit.

But now Tony and Loki had been battling long enough that the details of the argument seemed distant and inconsequential. Loki had become immersed in the feel of it, in the pain and the victory, in the richness of the competition. It felt good to fight with Tony, and Loki didn’t want to stop.

“Look what Thor lent me,” Tony said, setting himself down in front of Loki, whom he had just blasted into the side of a building. Tony bent down to where Loki had landed on the ground, leaned in close and revealed a pair of Asgardian handcuffs. 

“You think those will hold me,” Loki bluffed. 

Tony laughed.

“I know they will. You think Thor didn’t tell me how helpless these make you?”

Loki was about to knock Tony back with a blast of green magic, but he was distracted by his creeping arousal at the sight of the handcuffs, and Tony moved too quickly for him. Soon the cuffs were secured around Loki’s wrists.

Loki couldn’t get out of Asgardian handcuffs, or do magic with them on, but Tony hadn’t attached them to anything. Loki could have walked away, found Thor and bashed him over the head for lending Tony a set of their cuffs. But what way was that to end a fight. Loki looked around, considering what options he might have, how he might strike back and keep the struggle going. 

Tony was laughing again. Then he stepped away and withdrew the nanoparticles of his suit back into their housing unit on his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, trying to downplay his surprise.

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment, but when he was out of his suit he began to take off his clothes.

“I don’t really know,” Tony told him as he tossed aside his shirt, “but let’s go with it.”

It was a reckless thing to do but reckless had never bothered Loki before. He ran his eyes over Tony’s naked body, finding him to be partially hard already. Loki had thought about Tony’s body before, had imagined what it might look like. It was eerie to see it now, so real and so close.

“Alright,” Loki agreed, then smirked at the look of surprise that flashed briefly across Tony’s face before he covered it with a grin. 

“I can’t very well take off my clothes though,” Loki complained, “what with these cuffs on.”

“Guess I better help you,” Tony said as he prowled over and began to undress Loki’s body. Loki let him, but glared.

“Should we go inside,” Loki asked belatedly. 

“Only if you want to,” he told Loki with a shrug, “me, I don’t mind it - the fresh evening air,” he smirked, “knowing we might get caught any minute…”

Loki scoffed, but the thought thrilled him too. He moved his body to allow Tony to strip him completely, though he continued to scowl. When he was naked, they both stood up.

“Turn around,” Tony told him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Okay,” Tony said casually before pulling back his hand and slapping Loki across the face. For a Midgardian, he slapped hard, and the shock of it made Loki jerk back slightly against the building wall.

“Turn around,” Tony said again, and something inside Loki wanted to obey.

“How dare you,” Loki told him instead.

“Okay,” Tony said again, and this time his voice was low and commanding. Loki expected another slap, which would be insignificant now that he was prepared for it. But instead Tony slid a hand into Loki’s hair, gripped it tightly and descended upon his lips. 

Tony kissed him forcefully, invading Loki’s mouth with his tongue. Loki parted his lips for him without giving it a thought, and they kissed deeply for a long moment. Tony bit Loki’s bottom lip hard before pulling away.

“Turn around,” Tony told him again, his tone matching the smirk that took over his face.

And this time Loki obeyed.

Tony chuckled and pressed his body to Loki’s back, pushing him harder into the wall.

“I knew you would,” he murmured.

Loki was furious because he most certainly had not intended to take orders from Tony. Having sex with the handcuffs on was one thing but following Tony’s commands was another. And yet, Loki was doing it. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he was struggling not to rock his hips back against Tony’s body. 

“Don’t fight it,” Tony told him as he ran his hands over Loki’s shoulders and down his back, “doesn’t it feel good?” he crooned, “doesn’t it feel good to be my bitch?”

Loki whipped his body around and kneed Tony between his legs. It wasn’t hard, just enough to make Tony groan and stumble backward.

“Stop being infuriating,” Loki spat.

“Hey,” Tony said as he pulled himself to his feet, “I think you knew what you were getting into here. Being infuriating is kind of my thing. Common knowledge. Ask anyone.”

Loki glowered.

“Plus, you make it so fun,” Tony added with a grin.

“Just shut up,” Loki snapped, “and fuck me.” He turned around again, folded his bound arms against the wall and bent his torso forward, presenting his ass. He parted his legs.

“Mmm,” Tony replied, “not yet.”

While Loki was secretly glad to hear that Tony was going to drag this out, his desire to see Tony shut up was sincere, if not unrealistic.

“You want it so badly,” Tony laughed, “I love it.” He came up behind Loki and ran a hand down his back.

“You look good like this,” he said as he gently parted Loki’s ass cheeks.

“I always look good,” Loki started to say, but he stopped short of the last word when he felt a finger stroke over his entrance, then slide gently but steadily into him. A small sound of need escaped from his lips, despite his efforts to remain composed.

“Oh, you want it so badly,” Tony said again, his own voice on the edge of a moan, “tell me you want it,” he demanded. “Tell me how badly you want me inside you.”

Loki wished to be spiteful but found it very difficult. A growing part of him wanted to give in, to do anything Tony asked of him. Just for now, things could be simple. For Loki, sexual submission was like being in battle - the freeing feeling of it, when nothing else matters but the next blow. Loki imagined that submitting to Tony would feel even better than fighting him. Still, he was stubborn, and he tried to resist.

“No,” Loki said in a voice that was more vulnerable than he intended, “no, I won’t beg you.”

“Oh,” Tony replied, “that’s too bad, this was going to be fun.” He began to slowly retract his finger. 

“Wait,” Loki cried out too loudly, “don’t stop.”

“Good,” Tony said firmly, his grin evident in his voice as he held his finger motionless inside Loki’s tightness, “tell me more. Tell me how bad you want it.”

Loki was enraged because of how badly he did, in fact, want it. He tried to think of a way to stand his ground and still get what Tony had made him crave. 

“Fuck you, Tony,” he grumbled.

Tony laughed and began to remove his finger.

“No, wait,” Loki heard himself say.

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t stop, Tony.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Loki admitted before his rational mind could stop his words, “I need it.”

Loki hadn’t wanted to say it, yet when he heard himself speak the words his cock throbbed eagerly. 

“Fuck yes,” Tony whispered. He worked a second finger in and began to thrust in and out. Loki bit his own arm to stop his sounds of pleasure; he still didn’t want Tony to know just how much he was enjoying this. 

But when Tony added the third finger, and a fourth quickly thereafter, the intoxicating sensation of being gloriously stretched blotted out Loki’s embarrassment, and he let out a long, lyrical sound.

“That’s right,” Tony encouraged, “you want more?”

“Yes,” Loki purred.

Tony withdrew his fingers and Loki felt some sort of lubrication being poured over his entrance. He wondered briefly why Tony had lube with him but was soon distracted from his curiosity as Tony began to work his fist inside. He pushed his hand forward in tiny increments as Loki’s insides tensed and released around it.

“Good?” Tony asked, sounding a little concerned that it wasn’t.

“Yes, keep going,” Loki demanded. Tony pushed his fist in the rest of the way and Loki made a rich, satisfied sound, the rim of his hole clenching around Tony’s wrist. Tony proceeded to work his fist gradually out and in again three more times. All the while, Loki made a soft, continuous groan. He felt Tony’s quick, heavy breaths against his back. Tony wrapped his free arm around Loki’s bare torso. Tony’s skin felt warm and Loki sighed contentedly without meaning to. Tony’s hand slid down Loki’s stomach to wrap around his erection.

Loki almost called out Tony’s name, but stopped himself.

“Fuck,” he yelled instead.

Tony leaned his forehead against the back of Loki’s shoulder and moaned as he began to stroke Loki’s cock slowly, his fist still inside him. Loki felt a rush of lust at the sound of Tony’s moan; he knew Tony’s own hardness was untouched, and so it must be Loki’s pleasure that drew sounds of arousal from Tony’s lips.

After Tony had withdrawn his fist for the fourth time, he let go of Loki’s erection. Loki whimpered as it hit the open air. The summer breeze felt chilly in comparison to Tony’s warm grip.

But then Loki realized Tony had only let go so that he could guide himself inside. Loki wiggled his ass eagerly before he had a chance to think better of it. The handcuffs he wore clinked together softly from the motion of his body.

“You seem ready,” Tony stated, but it sounded like a question.

“Yes, fuck me,” Loki hurried to reply.

Loki was loosened from Tony’s fist and Tony could have pushed himself right in, but instead he stroked the head of his cock over Loki’s entrance again and again. Loki’s muscles clenched in excitement. He felt mad with need. 

“Tony,” he said urgently.

“Will you beg me again? Beg me to fuck you?”

It sounded like a legitimate question this time, not an order. Loki appreciated the consideration. Still, he wasn’t sure he should do any further begging. He already questioned the wisdom of his earlier admission that he “needed it.” In general, Loki strove to be contrary, but ever since Tony had put the cuffs on him Loki had felt his submissive tendencies fighting to take over. Loki was cross about it; while he accepted that side of himself in general, he knew those feeling shouldn’t be directed toward Tony. They hated each other. But somehow that didn’t matter anymore, and Loki realized that he did want to beg Tony to fuck him. 

“Are you going to tell anyone that I begged?” Loki asked.

“No,” Tony said with undeniable sincerity, “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Loki breathed heavily, wondering if he ought to stop himself, but he didn’t -

“Please,” he whispered harshly, his tone desperate, “please, Tony, please fuck me, I beg you, I need it, please fuck me, please, I am begging you.” He was ashamed, yet hot waves of lust overwhelmed him as he spoke.

“Fuck yes,” Tony grunted with a mixture of surprise and raw excitement, “Loki,” he added in a near whisper as he slammed all the way into him.

Loki let himself do it this time -

“Tony,” he cried out, and Tony shuddered, his breath caught, his length pulsing inside Loki’s ass. He wrapped both arms around Loki’s torso and held him flush to his body. Tony began to jerk his hips, fucking Loki with short, hard thrusts. Loki let his weight fall forward, pressing into the wall of the building, and Tony leaned firmly into him. Loki’s cuffed hands were crushed beneath his chest. The metal dug into his skin and it hurt; Loki liked it. Tony lay one hand on Loki’s back to hold him to the wall as he started to fuck him with slow, deep plunges of his hardness. 

“Tony, Tony,” Loki moaned, abandoning all restraint at last, “yes, please, don’t stop, harder, please fuck me harder.”

Tony didn’t say anything, but he increased his speed at once, furiously pounding into Loki’s hole. Loki took great pleasure in moaning as loudly as he could. Maybe he hoped someone would catch them. Or maybe he _did_ want Tony to know just how much he was enjoying this. He pushed backward to meet Tony’s thrusts, but Tony stilled him with a hand on his hip.

“You just fucking hold still,” he commanded.

Loki wanted to obey, and he let himself. He held himself motionless against the wall as Tony drove his length in and out with passionate fury. 

“Good boy,” Tony murmured after Loki had managed to hold his body still for a few minutes. Loki’s rational mind told him to be offended by the words, but he could barely hear it over his yearning to submit, his deep urge to please. He said nothing, only whimpered and kept still as Tony drilled him.

“Good boy,” Tony repeated as he worked an arm between Loki’s body and the building. Loki’s erection was smashed painfully against the wall, and he saw no option but to shift his pelvis to allow Tony to reach it. Still, Loki was hesitant to go against Tony’s command not to move, so he waited for Tony to grip his hips and roughly pull them back, creating space between Loki’s cock and the wall. Loki uttered a sound that expressed both relief and loss, but then Tony’s hand wrapped around his length and Loki made a heavy, blissful sigh.

Tony decreased his pace again, sliding in and out with firm, but ever slowing strokes.

“Don’t stop,” Loki cried out desperately.

Tony responded with a rich, booming moan. But he didn’t speed up again.

“Please,” Loki pleaded, no longer hesitant to beg, “fuck me hard, Tony, don’t stop, I need it, I’m begging, I need it.”

“Loki,” Tony whispered against his shoulder. Loki felt Tony’s breath on his skin as he spoke his name and a chill ran through his body.

Tony was fucking him with deep, leisurely motions. His hand stroked Loki’s hardness at a matching pace. He gripped a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulled his head back as he very gradually approached his previous speed. Loki felt thoroughly teased and he both did and didn’t like it. He wanted more, and he hated to be denied - except that the denial felt obscenely good in its maddening frustration. He hoped relief would come soon, but at the same time he hoped the suffering would go on forever.

“Please,” he said in a small voice, “faster, faster, I need -” and in a horrifying moment Loki almost said _‘you,’_ “- it,” he corrected himself just in time, “I need it, need it, when can we come?”

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t wait any more either,” Tony spoke close to Loki’s ear. At once Tony began to fuck and jerk Loki at record speed. Their sounds of pleasure mingled, and it was only a moment before their bodies began to quake with the power of their impending orgasms. Tony sunk his teeth into the flesh of Loki’s shoulder and Loki splattered violently onto the wall as Tony shot deep inside him.

When it was over, Tony pulled out silently as they both worked to catch their breath. Loki began to come down from the heady cloud of his passionate submission. He felt his mind starting to clear. A belated question occurred to him.

“Why did you borrow these handcuffs from Thor?”

“Oh, you know,” Tony smirked, “for the inevitability of you pissing me off so badly I had to kick your ass.”

“But,” Loki replied, “wouldn’t you just fight me in your suit? Why would you go to the trouble of borrowing the cuffs?”

Tony shrugged casually.

“This wasn’t spur of the moment,” Loki said as it dawned on him, “you planned this.”

“I don’t plan.”

“I see. Well, I’ll just ask Thor why he lent them to you then.”

Tony freed Loki’s wrists from the cuffs.

“Do what you want,” he said a little coldly, dropping the open cuffs onto the ground, “and give those back to your brother. See you at the next Avengers meeting,” Tony announced as he quickly dressed, then disappeared into his suit, “try not to piss me off again.”

Tony was poised to blast into the night sky, but Loki caught his arm.

“Wait,” he said softly.

Tony turned to him, but the suit was hiding his face. Loki reached out and ran a hand over the metal mask Tony wore. Tony stood frozen for a moment, then pressed the unit on his chest, withdrawing the nanoparticles of his suit inside. Loki could see his face now, but it was so guarded it wasn’t much better than when he wore the suit. Loki adjusted his own expression, trying to let his vulnerability show in hopes that would encourage Tony to do the same. 

“What?” Tony asked quietly after Loki had failed to speak for too long.

“I just -” Loki struggled, “I just didn’t, you, that is to say, I,” Loki babbled, then stopped himself and sighed. Tony was looking at him curiously, his expression less guarded then before, but not by much. Loki gave up on the words and lay a hand on Tony’s cheek. Tony’s eyes widened for a moment, but then his face relaxed a little. Loki ran his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip and looked into his eyes, trying to show what he didn’t know how to say. Loki leaned in, and their mouths met, tenderly and with frighteningly unhidden emotion.


End file.
